Top Ichigo Collection Hueco Mundo
by PaperFox19
Summary: Top Ichigo Collection Hueco Mundo a series of one shots involving Ichigo with various arrancar and members of Hueco Mundo. Warning this will be yaoi boy/boy do not read if you do not like. This will be Top Ichigo First up is Ulquiorra, then Grimmjow,
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Fetish

Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra

Do not read if you do not like

Top Ichigo Collection:

Passion Eyes

Ichigo X Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra wants Ichigo to look at him with those passionate eyes.

-x-

The fiery look in Ichigo's eyes, it burned Ulquiorra with desire, but Ichigo didn't look at him like that. He had that look when he fought Grimmjow, and the fool didn't realize how special that look was. That look was special so different from the cold stare Aizen gave. To Aizen everyone was inferior to him, but to Ichigo everyone was an equal even an enemy.

In Ulquiorra's world of despair Ichigo's eyes pierced through the darkness and warmed him, it was almost like saying live and don't give up. That was Ichigo's soul to a t.

Ichigo faced off with Ulquiorra and no matter what he did to Ichigo the boy would stand up. He didn't want to show Ichigo despair not anymore he wanted Ichigo to show him something more. Ichigo's clothing had been burned down next to nothing.

Ulquiorra stopped his attack and reverted to his normal form, Ichigo could see the arrancar was crying. "Please won't you look at me, am I not good enough? Am I not strong enough? I don't want to dwell in despair anymore please." Ulquiorra stripped off the clothing Aizen gave him and stood naked before Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed, but he knew what Ulquiorra wanted and what he needed. Ichigo hugged Ulquiorra to him and kissed the espada's lips. Ulquiorra clung to Ichigo, the warm feeling of the soul reapers skin made Ulquiorra shake in pleasure. Ichigo reached down and pumped his arousal and Ulquiorra broke the kiss to moan in pleasure.

"This is what you really crave isn't it. This is human love. I will show you everything it has to offer." There it was the spark in Ichigo's eyes, it made Ulquiorra ache inside. Ichigo pushed Ulquiorra onto his back and spread his legs. He kissed and licked Ulquiorra's dick lovingly and Ulquiorra bucked in pleasure. Even as a mere hollow Ulquiorra never thought of mating it made his arrancar body all the more sensitive.

Ichigo pumped Ulquiorra's cock as he kissed his way down his length over his balls and down to the male's pink virgin hole. Ichigo's tongue snuck out and swiped his hole. Ulquiorra arched his back moaning Ichigo's name.

Ulquiorra was blushing and panting it felt like he was on fire and he was losing his mind. Ichigo proceeded to drive him crazy as he thrust his tongue inside him. The sensation of Ichigo's wet muscle thrusting in and out of his ass was too much; he came spraying cum all over his belly and chest.

Ichigo pulled back with a grin. Ulquiorra was flushed panting and spent. He undid his pants and freed his massive cock. Ulquiorra stared in wonder at the huge manhood, he could compare it to the size of an horse like hollow he had met in the past, but Ichigo's arousal was even more impressive.

The soul reaper spat into his hand and lubed up his cock with saliva and pre cum. He spread Ulquiorra's legs and positioned his cock at the arrancar's wet hole. Ichigo pushed in piercing through the tight ring of muscle and claiming Ulquiorra's virginity. Ulquiorra gripped Ichigo's shoulders and gripped them tightly even though it hurt at first but the pain felt good it made him feel alive.

Ulquiorra moaned as Ichigo rocked in and out of him, the pleasurable friction had re awakened Ulquiorra's arousal. Ichigo grabbed his length and began pumping it matching the speed of his thrusts. "Oh please faster more I want more."

"I know you do and I'm going to give it to you, I'm gonna fill your void of despair with my love." Ichigo said and began to thrust faster and faster.

"Ichigo!" Ulquiorra moaned and he found his second release of his life. His cum covered Ichigo's abs and stroking hand and the rest splashed onto his belly. The arrancar's clenching heat brought Ichigo over the edge, he came spilling his seed deep into the espada's body. Ichigo's warm cum made Ulquiorra shiver.

"Ulquiorra come with me." Ichigo whispered.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said and Ichigo removed himself from Ulquiorra and lifted him up bridal style. Ulquiorra was about to protest when Ichigo looked at him with those eyes and smiled. Ulquiorra knew what that look meant now, it was human love. He had Ichigo's love and for that he'd go against Aizen and all of soul society to stay by his side.

End


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Dom/Sub Submissive Grimmjow Masochist Grimmjow

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Top Ichigo Collection Grimmjow

Fangs of an Espada

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Summary: Ichigo is taken and he becomes the new 2nd Espada. Grimmjow can't escape the desire to fight him, Ichigo lets loose his power and Grimmjow tastes the fangs of the orange haired Espada.

-x-

Ichigo was not happy becoming an Espada but so long as he kept the title Aizen swore not to attack Soul Society or Karakura Town. Aizen continued to use his power to make new Arrancar and continued to evolve hollows.

Ichigo tried to have as much of a normal life as he could. He got a special device from Szayel that would let him visit Karakura Town and be seen by sisters and friends. It was made to his unique abilities; he wouldn't be able to remain in the human world for more than 24 hours. With his usual visits to the human world Ichigo kept from going insane.

While in Hueco Mundo Ichigo was constantly dealing with Grimmjow. The sixth Espada constantly kept challenging him, Ichigo was able to avoid him most of the time and even when the Espada lost to Ichigo he kept coming back to fight. Ichigo was getting annoyed but didn't bother asking Aizen about it. Ichigo wracked his brain trying to think of a way to get Grimmjow off his back.

"If you want him off your back King, then you need to have him beneath you." Ichigo's inner hollow said, yes even after becoming in Arrancar himself his inner hollow remained with him. Ichigo growled at his inner hollow. "Enough of that I don't want to hear it."

"It's the only way King." His inner hollow said before going quiet.

Ichigo was reading a book in his room when Grimmjow busted down the door. "Alright Kurosaki we are going to fight." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. His hollow's words echoed in his mind.

"All right let's do this." Ichigo did not plan to go easy on Grimmjow this time. Grimmjow drew his sword and Ichigo disarmed him easily. Grimmjow cursed and quickly tried to form a Cero, Ichigo crushed it with his bare hands. He grabbed Grimmjow and pinned him against the wall. "Why are you doing this Grimmjow?"

"You should know why you're an Arrancar now, until one of us is king our battle will never end." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo realized his hollow was right. Ichigo was special he still had his soul reaper sword but no sword to seal his hollow power, in fact Ichigo was the only Arrancar that could enter parts of their body into the release state.

"Have it your way, Grimmjow." Ichigo hollowfied his right arm, it became encased in white armor and his hand became like a hollow claw. Ichigo used his claw to shred Grimmjow's clothing, he smirked at the naked Espada and Grimmjow gasped. Grimmjow had a nice 9 inch dick with a decent girth, and what surprised Ichigo was that he was hairless around his crotch. With his flesh hand he grabbed Grimmjow's soft cock and began to pump it. Grimmjow hissed as pleasure coursed through his body his manhood grew hard in Ichigo's grasp.

With his hollow hand he held Grimmjow's hands behind his back, Grimmjow growled as he reached full arousal, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's full heavy balls and gave him a light squeeze. Grimmjow arched his back and moaned. Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features he found himself getting aroused as well.

Ichigo manifested his hollow tail and he used it to strip off his lower clothing, Ichigo's massive cock sprang free, he slid his massive manhood between Grimmjow's cheeks. Grimmjow moaned feeling the heat of Ichigo's arousal against his virgin hole. "You want this Grimmjow?" Grimmjow refused to speak but he did buck back, grinding against Ichigo's length. Ichigo stretched his tail and thrust it into Grimmjow's mouth. "If you're prides not going to let you answer then put your mouth to better use." Grimmjow glared and tried to bite Ichigo's tail, however Ichigo's tough skin made it impossible for him to bite him.

Grimmjow had no choice but to suck on Ichigo's tail. Ichigo hummed in pleasure and aimed his full arousal at Grimmjow's virgin entrance. Ichigo buried his length with one thrust making Grimmjow howl in pain, his inner muscles didn't tear because of his tough body. Ichigo wasted no time and started to pound into Grimmjow's hot body, at the same time he thrust his tail into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned as he fucked Grimmjow from both sides. Grimmjow couldn't resist the pleasure and moaned around Ichigo's tail, Grimmjow's hard cock bounced with each powerful thrust. Ichigo reached around and grabbed Grimmjow's leaking manhood. Ichigo pumped Grimmjow in time with his thrusts and earned even more moans from the blue haired male.

Grimmjow was the first to release his seed splashed onto the ground, Ichigo didn't stop thrusting even as Grimmjow clenched around him. Ichigo pulled his tail out of Grimmjow's mouth and listened to Grimmjow's moans. Ichigo continued to fuck Grimmjow into submission bring the blue haired arrancar to another release.

Ichigo felt his lust build from his frustration. It wasn't until Grimmjow's third climax did Ichigo finally cum inside him, when he came he bit into Grimmjow's neck leaving another scar on his body. Grimmjow blacked out and Ichigo let the man go. He pulled out and brought him to his bed. "Jeez Grimmjow causing me all this trouble" Ichigo didn't want a mess in his bed so he used his tail and thrust it into Grimmjow's ass plugging him up and keeping all his cum inside him.

Grimmjow moaned in his sleep and clung to Ichigo, he nuzzled his neck and made a noise that sounded close to a purr of content. 'OMG he's fucking cute!'

Ichigo traded a battle crazed Grimmjow for a sex crazed one; he had to admit he was ok with the sex crazed one. Their relationship could be considered strange by human standards but to their fellow Arrancar it was completely normal. The 6th Espada continued to demand a spar but it always ended up in sex, and Grimmjow seemed to settle down if Ichigo nipped him, Ichigo knew this was the way Grimmjow loved he never said it but this was the way of the arrancar.

End

Born from a request to see hollow mating, these guys are all about instinct and power even if grimmjow did love someone I don't see him as the type to admit it with words


End file.
